Disinfection and detoxification of fresh water for human consumption and waste water for discharge to environment are topics of increasing importance as the population continues to grow and sources of sanitary water diminish. In view of these demands, municipalities and private users already routinely treat potable water and waste water with chlorine or other oxidants to deactivate biological activity in the water. Treating the water with such chemicals can kill bacteria and viruses, decolor and deodorize the water, and otherwise sanitize the water for subsequent use. In the case of fresh water production, source water is typically extracted from an aquifer or other body, processed in a fresh water treatment plant, and then discharged into a municipal water system. By contrast, waste water treated in a waste water plant is often discharged into an outdoor environment, such as a river or lake, after being processed.
While these existing technologies can provide effective water sterilization upon treatment, the effectiveness of the treatment can diminish over time. For example, if treated water subsequently comes into contact with bacteria-carrying and/or virus-carrying air or surfaces, the treated water can act as a breeding ground for various pathogens. Over time, the sterility of the treated water can diminish to the point where the water is no longer fit for consumption, bathing, or direct use. As one example, a faucet may retain water between the shutoff valve and the outlet when not in use. This retained water is generally not protected from invasion of airborne pathogens, potentially allowing pathogens to accumulate and grow within the retained water. Purging the retained water from the faucet prior to use can help ameliorate the problems of pathogenic penetration into the unprotected water column. Yet users often do not know to purge a faucet prior to use and, in the case of “smart” or touchless faucets, cannot purge the faucet without being in direct contact with the discharging contents. As a result, retained water within plumbing structures can be a health and safety risk.